Voice over packet (VoP) technology is rapidly emerging as an alternative to circuit-switched telephone systems, such as plain old telephone systems (POTS). One difficulty with the acceptance of VoP is the potential disparity in quality between VoP and POTS systems. Conditions that affect the reliability of network connections, such as high traffic, hardware glitches, and other similar problems, may also interfere with the quality of voice playback in VoP. In many cases, such problems can lead to audible disturbances in voice playout. Customers, however, have high expectations for voice quality established by years of POTS use. Consequently, any technology that increases the quality of VoP playout is extremely valuable.